The NYADA Experience
by ladytn3
Summary: Sebastian follows blaine to NYADA to be close to him while blaine is keeping his options open. Blaine meets an attractive young man who he really wants to get to know, but thats a little difficult with sebastian in the picture.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: okay so this story is during college and Blaine never met Kurt but he did meet Sebastian. _

_Glee Disclaimer: I do not own glee_

_September came rolling around and it was time for Blaine to say goodbye to everyone and go off to NYADA. As he walked up the steps to the school he stopped to take a deep breath and smell the fresh air. He felt a presence of fear, but at the same time he felt a comforting feeling alongside of him. As he let out the breath of air and opened his eyes he saw a young man walking toward him that was so unique, that Blaine could do nothing but stand there in amazement as Kurt walked by gave him a welcoming smirk and said hello. The moment was gone in a heartbeat when Blaine heard a male voice calling his name repeatedly. The voice was getting louder and closer, Blaine shook a little and turned to see Sebastian running to him with papers and suitcase in his hands._

_Sebastian thought the shocked look on Blaine's face was for all the love he felt for him but Blaine's mind was on someone else. Sebastian was so excited that he dropped all his stuff and wrapped his arms around Blaine so tight that all Blaine could do was stand in a frozen manor. When Sebastian finally let go, Blaine was full of questions and Sebastian full of answers. Neither one could hear the other over each ones voice so no one knew what the other said. When they finally let one at a time speak, they learned that they both were going to the same college because Sebastian would have it no other way._

_They pulled themselves together and walked in the building hand and hand for support for each other. While looking for their dorm rooms Blaine saw his mystery man again and was just mesmerized by the way he walked and looked. Blaine could do nothing as this young man walked by him but stare and blank out the rest of the world even Sebastian who was chirping in his ear about how much fun they are going to have and that they will be inseparable. As Sebastian walked Blaine to his room and proceeded to find his own room with the intent to get them in the same room together he didn't even notice that Blaine wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention. _

_After getting settled in his room Sebastian ventured down to Blaine's room to find that Blaine had already made new friends. Sebastian walked in the room letting everyone know that Blaine was his but no one seemed to care for what Sebastian had to say because they were all standing around discussing what classes they are going to have together. Sebastian didn't like not being the center of attention so he asked everyone to leave the room so he could discuss something with Blaine and that they could come back later when he was done to chat with their new friend. _

_Blaine was very upset with the way Sebastian was acting, so he let him know it. Sebastian was sorry for reacting the way he did but the jealousy was just so strong he didn't know what else to do. Blaine didn't want to start a fight or make Sebastian feel unwelcome or unwanted so he explained to Sebastian the importance of making new friends in a new place. They decided to go together and mingle with the other guys because tomorrow was the start of their new college classroom experience. Off they went to the recreation room where everyone goes to unwind and relax after a hard day of classes._

_It was time for everyone to turn in and Blaine was wondering the entire evening who his roommate was because with all the confusion earlier in the day, meeting different people and Sebastian coming into his room and making a bit of a scene Blaine didn't even get to see who he is going to be spending a large part of his college experience with and was wondering if they were going to get along. All though he wasn't really worried about it because the way everyone in the dorm was making him feel accepted. Sebastian walked Blaine to his dorm room and left him at the door. Blaine was feeling some heat coming over him and his hands were getting sweaty, he felt a lump building in his throat as he reached for the handle of the door. As he went to turn the handle the young man he seen earlier in the day came walking up beside him and reached out for the doorknob and opened the door and said "after you roomy." Blaine could do nothing but stand there speechless. He didn't know if he should be relieved for a familiar friendly face or nervous because there was some attraction to him. They both entered the room in silence, neither one knowing what to say to the other. _

_It was going to be a long night in the dorm room of Blaine and Kurt. Blaine still had to finish unpacking and Kurt was already done. There was tenseness in the air and both guys were feeling it, someone had to make the first attempt to break the ice. Blaine decided to turn to say something to Kurt not knowing that Kurt had already went to get a shower and get ready to turn in for the night. Blaine put his head down in despair and then continued on with putting the rest of his things away. By the time he was finished, Kurt returned to the room and the two of then started to have a friendly conversation about how each one decided to go to NYADA. The ice was slowly being broke and both the boys were starting to feel more comfortable around each other. They both fell to sleep that night feeling like it was going to be an everlasting friendship. And by the way not once did Blaine even think about Sebastian being right down the hallway._

_The next morning the guys were woke to a lot of clatter in the hallway and someone knocking on their door. Kurt jumped up to see the time and went to answer the door. The two of them were in such discomfort last night neither one of them thought to set an alarm clock. At the door it was Sebastian and his new roommate to see if the guys were ready to start their day. They were not late for class yet so Sebastian, Blaine, Kurt and Sam went to have breakfast. The four guys were getting to know each other and getting along really great. You would think they have known each other for ever._

_The first day of school is always an easy but awkward day, getting your classes straight and seeing who is in them and how the professor is then deciding if you have to change anything around. Well as the day went on Blaine seem to see Kurt in his classes more than Sebastian, and didn't seem to mind that at all. The only thing that bothered him was Kurt had his own comfy group that sat with in the three classes they had together. Only one of those classes Blaine had Sebastian to sit with. Blaine was feeling some type of way that Kurt didn't include him in the classes with his little groupies but Blaine just couldn't bring himself to have any bad feelings against Kurt. There was just something about him._

_After classes were over Sam, Sebastian and Blaine went to the dorm room and saw Kurt in there with the group of girls he was hanging with in class so they went to Sebastian and Sam's room. Sebastian and Sam were comparing classes while Blaine was sitting there wondering why Kurt didn't include him in his plans but on the other hand he also understood that Kurt was a very popular guy from what he could see and he was just the new guy. _

_Sebastian was seeing that Blaine was not being his normal happy confident self so he decided it was time for the two of them to have some alone time. He had to come up with something for Sam to do so the two could be alone for a while. But Sam was not seaming like he had any other friends in the world. He was very content with hanging out with Sebastian in their room. Sam got a call and said he would be back and Sebastian jumped at the chance to be alone with Blaine. By this time, Blaine had worked himself into feeling sick over why Kurt was not introducing him to his little click that he just laid on Sebastian's bed and fell fast asleep before Sam had even left the room. Sebastian walked Sam to the door and then turned around to see Blaine fast asleep on his bed. He walked over to the bed bent over kissed him on the head and sat next to him and turned on television. Some time went by and just as Blaine was waking up Sam came into the room to invite the guys to go a glee club meeting. Sam thought that was a good way for everyone to get to know each other and if they didn't like it they were not obligated to go ever again._

_Blaine still was not feeling great but decided to go just to make more friends and to try to take his mind off the way Kurt had treated him. Sebastian didn't want to but he went just to be close to Blaine and Sam he was all gung ho to try anything new. The three set off to the auditorium to see what the glee club was all about. Blaine's knees started feeling weak and he was feeling an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as they neared the doors of the auditorium because through the doors and all the way down the hall he could hear just one voice above all the others in the room and he knew who it was before he even reached the doors. This made him want to turn and run but if he did that he would have too many questions to answer and he wasn't sure he was ready to have to do that yet._

_As the three gentlemen walked through the doors everyone in the seats turned around to see who it was. Kurt was sitting on the edge of the stage facing the doors and looked up at the three and then a smile came across his face, the grin was so big you would have thought it reach from one ear to the other. Kurt stood up and was so excited to see Blaine that he was not sure what to say or what to do. At that moment Mr. Shoo walked in and asked everyone to get on the stage and take a seat in a semi-circle. It was time to give them the layout of the glee club and to decide if they wanted to be in it. Everyone was familiar with each other accept for Sebastian and Blaine, they were the two new guys in the group._

_When the class was over, all the students stayed behind to catch each other up on what is going on in their lives. Sebastian wanted to leave but Blaine was enjoying being around a variety of uplifting spirits. After a while Blaine started feeling comfortable enough that he invited himself into the conversation. Sebastian was happy to see him acting like his old self but he was wondering why Blaine wasn't acting like that around him. Everyone seemed to be having a great time but Sebastian who was still trying to get Blaine alone. Knowing that this was going to be impossible because Blaine was getting really friendly and personal with everyone in the group. Sebastian wouldn't leave seeing how Blaine was passing little glances and smirks at someone in the room but he just couldn't figure out who Blaine would even remotely be interested in or was it jealous insecurity that he was just feeling being around a bunch of fresh faces. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE

Sebastian was not feeling well and decided to miss classes for the day and wanted Blaine to stay by his side but Blaine was all into school and didn't want to miss school even if he was feeling a little under the weather himself. Sebastian was feeling like Blaine was losing interest in him and wanted to say something to him about it but he didn't want to lose Blaine over his own insecurities. He decided to keep his feelings bottled up until he knew if it was him or if his intuitions were right. At this point and time he was not sure because knowing Blaine and the way he likes to feel accepted by others he thought that this feeling of being put on the back burner would pass.

Sebastian lay in his dorm room all day thinking of Blaine and what he may be up to at every given moment of the day. He was not at all happy at the school or with the people they were hanging with but he decided to try and stick it out because he loved Blaine so much that he would do anything to see that Blaine was happy.

The day of classes was over and Blaine came by the room with Sam to see how Sebastian was feeling. Sebastian wanted Blaine to stay with him but Blaine didn't want to catch whatever it was that Sebastian came down with. Blaine stayed for a little while and then Sam and Blaine left to the glee club. Sebastian was very angry with Blaine so he decided to get dressed and march himself on over to the auditorium.

As he neared the auditorium, he heard a lot of laughter and some singing coming from behind the doors. He opened the doors to the auditorium quietly so that no one would know he was there and sat in the back row in the darkened area so he could keep an eye on what was going on. Everyone on stage carried on as if they have been friends for an eternity and that even included Blaine.

When Mr. Shoo came in everyone took their seats and the class was about to begin. Everyone was accounted for but Sebastian. Mr. Shoo asked Blaine if Sebastian was coming and Blaine said he was feeling a little under the weather. Kurt replied "is he really and what is his problem with people anyway?" Sam went on to defend Sebastian and say he was really sick but no one in the class believed either one of them. Mercedes decided to chime in with opinion of Sebastian only one day after meeting him.

"You see he didn't exactly make anybody feel like he wanted to be a part of this group, it's like he has a stick up his ass or he wants you stuck up there".

Mr. Shoo glanced at Mercedes "Mercedes please be polite you've only known him one day I know he might not seem like the brightest but still, Blaine what is Sebastian's problem with this".

Blaine looked at Mr. Shoo. "….I…." Sam decided to cut Blaine right off.

"Mr. Shoo, Sebastian's my roommate and I know he's sick for sure but he's not like what Mercedes said he's just not use to being around here yet". Kurt then chimed in while crossing his arms.

"Well I do not care he has no right to come in here all high and mighty like he's better than everyone else". Quinn was sitting there thinking of ways to get even with Sebastian because everyone else didn't like him. So when she does think of something evil she says it.

"hey I got an idea how about we go to his room and ask him what his problem is with every one of us Sam you can let us in your his roommate after all". Quinn had her queen bee smirk and Mr. shoo didn't like where this was going

"Okay Quinn that's a little drastic now we should just ask him next time he comes. Blaine is he coming back"? Blaine shrugged.

"I really don't know Mr. Shoo. I'm really not sure I haven't talked to him that much lately because he's been sick but he just seems out of place lately and I don't think he's comfortable enough yet I mean he's been weird lately but other than that I really don't know". Kurt didn't care how comfortable Sebastian was or not. So he said it.

"Well sick or not it's not a good enough excuse".

Mercedes and Rachel agreed. Then Rachel thought of yesterday with the glee club.

"Well Blaine you fit in fine you had no trouble fitting in but why does he seriously there has to be a better reason than not being comfortable we didn't even do nothing for him to feel uncomfortable".

All of a sudden a door loudly slammed and all their heads turn around to see what it was but saw nothing.

"Well I think we have covered an odd topic tonight so if we all just go to our dorms for the night and hopefully everyone here tonight (looking at Blaine and Sam) returns tomorrow than I know we have our group. Then we can get started on some real work. Everyone have a great night and hope to all of you tomorrow same place, same time said Mr. Shoo".

Everyone was happy with each other but you could just feel it in the air that no one was going to get along with Sebastian if he showed up for another class and Blaine and Sam got this feeling too.

On the way back to the dorm Blaine decided to go the room with Sam and check on Sebastian to make sure he was okay. Blaine and Sam walked quietly together because they didn't know how to break the news to Sebastian that he was not a fan of the glee club.

When they arrived at Sam and Sebastian's room, they entered and were very quiet because Sebastian appeared to be sleeping. Sam and Blaine didn't want to discuss what had just happened in fear that Sebastian would wake up and overhear their conversation. Blaine went over to check on Sebastian, touched his arm and said to Sam that he should go and let him get his rest instead of waking him up. Sam told him to have a good night and that he would see him in class tomorrow.

Blaine left their room and walked slowly down the hall to his dorm, not knowing what to expect in his own room. He didn't know if Kurt was upset with him or if all his rage was aimed at Sebastian. Blaine decided no matter what he was walking in to, he was sure he could attempt to mend things with Kurt. After all, the glee club seemed to except him and Kurt seemed to be the leader of the glee club.

Blaine entered their dorm room to find Kurt sitting at his desk doing homework. Kurt looked up at him and shot him a smile. Blaine was feeling a little more at ease and excused himself to go get a shower. Before he left the room he asked Kurt if he was still going to be up when he got back and Kurt replied if you want me to.

Blaine returned to the room in just a towel and Kurt's eyes lit up. Blaine dropped on his bed and Kurt walked over and asked him if everything was okay placing his hand on his upper arm. Blaine rolled to his side and said "yes, is everything okay with you." Kurt sat on the edge of the bed and asked Blaine if he wanted to talk for a while.

Blaine said that he would like that a lot because they are roommates and have not had a chance to learn anything about each other. As Blaine stood up to slip his boxers on under his towel Kurt almost slid off the bed onto the floor the two boys laughed and they knew they were going to get along well. At first they just stared at each other but after a moment of silence Kurt cracked a smile and Blaine returned it and said so where do we start. Kurt started telling Blaine about his family and his teen years. At the end of the conversation Kurt didn't forget to tell him that he is gay and proud of it. Blaine in turn told Kurt his story and also mentioned that he was gay also. They sat up for hours just talking, before they knew it the sun was coming up. The two guys were in shock that the time went by so fast they both smiled and Kurt said "Well lets get ready for class, it's going to be a long day but thank goodness it's Friday. We'll talk more later or sleep a lot, which ever happens first." Kurt smirked with flirty eyes as he turned away from Blaine. Then they both went to get ready for class.

A knock at the door broke the moment of flirting. Blaine answered it, it was Sebastian feeling better and ready to spend the day chasing Blaine around. Blaine said "glad to see you are feeling better Sebastian." Sebastian reached his face in to Blaine's to give him a kiss and Blaine turned his head slightly and Sebastian kissed him on the cheek. The entire time Kurt was standing there taking all this in with a school boy smile on his face and his arms folded. Blaine turned to Kurt (not letting Sebastian enter the room) See you in class in a little. Kurt replied "that's a date" He turned away and Blaine left with Sebastian. Walking down the hallway Sebastian was all over Blaine. He turned to him and said "could you please give me some breathing space I've had a long night I couldn't sleep." Sebastian said "well excuse me, forgive me for missing you "and moved over and walked quietly the rest of the way to class. Blaine was thinking about his talk with Kurt and wondering what the future was going to hold because not once did Kurt say he found that special someone that he is saving himself for.

In the first class of the day Blaine was getting worried because Kurt never showed up. They have three classes together and the next class together was two and a half hours away. The day went on Sebastian was attached to Blaine's hip every chance he got. The next class with Kurt came and Blaine was getting excited, he walked into class and looked around no Kurt. He sat down and lowered his head, the professor walked in and started to teach at that moment the door opened and in came Kurt a little red in the face and out of breath from running. Blaine looked up and seen him and a smile came across his face and he let out a sigh of relief. Kurt took a seat and Blaine and him just kept glancing over at each other the entire class but were to far apart to speak to each other.

After class Blaine waited for Kurt and just as they were going to speak to each other Sebastian walked in and told Kurt that he would like it if they switched dorm rooms so him and Blaine could be together. Kurt looked at Blaine and turned and walked away with his head hanging a little low. As he got to the door he turned and said "if that's what you want" and walked out. Sebastian was making all these plans and Blaine was not sure what to think because he didn't feel the same way about Sebastian as Sebastian was head over heels in love with Blaine. Blaine is not the type of person to go around hurting people but he had to come up with a nice way to let Sebastian down easy. After all, Blaine didn't want Sebastian to go to the same school as him because he wanted to end the relationship but didn't know how to. Blaine thought that if he was away from Sebastian that he would find someone else and forget all about Blaine.

Blaine walked around for the rest of the day very tired and not wanting to deal with Sebastian. At the end of the day Sam came to see if everyone was ready to go to Glee class. Sebastian stopped going and Blaine was to tired to go and Kurt went because he loved it and he thought that Blaine wanted to spend time alone with Sebastian. Sam and Kurt went on their way while Sebastian and Blaine stayed in the dorm room. Kurt wasn't his chipper cheery self in Glee class and everyone was concerned about him even Mr. Shoo. Mr. Shoo asked "is there something bothering you Kurt? Is everything okay?" Kurt replied with a sigh "yeah". Mercedes jumped in "oh no you're not getting off that easy, you can't come in here acting all down and depressed and not expect us not to be worried about our favorite diva. Now you need to tell us everything that is going on so we can get you back to your usual self, you know we all love and care about you". Puck asked "anything I can do for you man? You know I'm here for you man." Rachel said "we're all here for you" Mr. Shoo said "Kurt if you want to talk now or if you want to talk in private, anytime you know this". Kurt said "I will be okay, I'm just a little mixed up in the head right now but I will get over it and be back to me in no time, it's okay everyone and thank you for caring you all know I love you". Mercedes Said "oh no baby that's not good enough for me, you are my main diva and if something or someone is bothering you I need to know and I need to know now". Mr. Shoo "Mercedes when he is ready to talk he knows that we are all here for him, right Kurt" Kurt struggled to pull a smile to his face and nod his head. Class went on and the conversation went to relationships, Kurt sat there in his own little world not saying a word to anyone. All the sudden he sighed and everyone turned to look at him, he looked at everyone put a little smile on his face and said "I think I found that special someone that I have been looking for but I don't know how to tell him because he has a significant other and I'm not sure how to go about this. He is so dreamy and beautiful and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship as of right now. I really feel like I want to spend the rest of my days with him, I know it has to be real because I've never felt this way about anyone else. "As Kurt started telling them about Blaine (but not mentioning any name) he started to get that twinkle back in his eye and a real smile came across his face, he was getting so excited telling them all about Blaine that everyone lost track of time before anyone knew it, class was over. Mr. Shoo said "we can stay a while longer or we can pick this up after the weekend, but I know the girls aren't going to leave you alone until they get all the information and solve your problem for you so everyone go and have a nice weekend and I will see you Monday at four thirty". Everyone said bye to Mr. Shoo as got up and left, some of the guys left to but the girls wanted to know all the details so they all stayed with Kurt. They decided to go over to the coffee shop and talk more.

In the meantime Blaine was fast asleep with Sebastian sitting In the room with him. Sebastian was getting angry and decided to wake Blaine, after about a half hour of trying Blaine rolled over smiling. As soon as he seen Sebastian the smile left his face, "why did you wake me, is something wrong?" Asked Blaine. Sebastian answered "yes, you are just sleeping and not spending any time with me. I want to know what is going on with you and why are you treating me this way. I need to know what is going on before I get really mad and hurt someone." "I suggest you leave my room now before I get really mad, you didn't have any right to wake me up. Just who in the hell do you think you are, I just want you to leave right now, good night Sebastian. Sebastian's mouth dropped open, he put his hands on his hips and stomped out the door slamming it behind him. At the same time Kurt was walking up and seen Sebastian leaving so he stopped in his tracks until Sebastian cleared the doorway. Kurt opened the door a little and popped his head in and asked " is it safe to come in or should I stay out for a while, do you need some time alone," Blaine was pacing the floor running his hand through his hair, turned to Kurt smiled and said " no, no it's okay" Blaine replied. Kurt came and shut the door, "you know we really missed you in Glee, I… we were wondering what happened to you are you alright?" Asked Kurt. "Because of last night, I just couldn't make it through any more of the day I'm sorry to make you I mean everyone worry about me like that" said Blaine." It's okay now that I know that you are alright" said Kurt.

Kurt asked "can I ask you a very personal question?" Blaine looked over at him and said sure after a moment of silence. " so what is the deal with you and (nodding his head towards the door) well if it's to personal I'm sorry that is just me putting my nose where it doesn't belong as usual, it's okay I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, what would you like to do tonight (Kurt nervously pacing the floor) You don't have to answer any of my questions, just tell me to shut up or something because sometimes I just go on and on" Blaine stood up and grabbed Kurt by his arms, they were face to face and Blaine leaned down a little and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt said "well that will surely shut me up if nothing else would." Blaine said "I'm sorry, was that to forward." Kurt said " no..no.., as a matter of fact you could do that again and I wouldn't mind and I would be more than happy to kiss you right back" they both smiled at each other and looked into each other's eyes pulled each other a little closer, their lips met and it seemed like they were the only two people who mattered in the whole world.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee unfortunately

Okay I changed the rating to M because in future chapters it will be more than petting and strong use of language.

Both Blaine and Kurt were feeling the same way about each other but didn't know how to tell each other and for just a moment one little kiss expressed it all. For that moment they were the only two people that mattered. After the kiss they both blushed and looked a bit puzzled with plenty of questions for each other. Neither one knew what to say because they didn't want the moment to go away or be spoiled. As they sat looking at each other in silence a knock at the door broke the moment. Kurt jumped up to answer it, it was Sebastian with his entire attitude towards Kurt, "move aside I'm here to see Blaine and when are you switching rooms with me. It better be real soon or else" Said Sebastian. As Kurt went to answer Blaine jumped up and said "when I asked you to leave earlier that didn't mean for you to come right back and or be ignorant to my roommate so you can just turn around and leave now." Kurt said "that's okay Blaine I will leave so you two can talk and Sebastian I wouldn't switch rooms with you if my life depended on it." Blaine said "no Kurt you aren't going anywhere now or later Sebastian leave now." Well I've never been so insulted in my life, Kurt you will do what I want and Blaine I will speak with you in private now" Sebastian said. Blaine said " Sebastian don't ever let me hear you speak to Kurt like that again you owe him an apology, how are you going to come into our room demanding he switch rooms with you when I never said I even wanted to be with you. Kurt said "maybe I should go" no Kurt, stay I want you here with me now and all the time and if Sebastian don't like well than we can end our friendship right here and now. Sebastian was standing their getting madder by the minute "what are you talking about friendship, I thought we had something special" Sebastian said to Blaine. Blaine said "what you thought was all something you conjured up in your own little mind, I never asked you to apply to the same school that I did for that reason. You think because your family has money that you can have whatever you want and everything should go your way. Well not this time, I'm not your little play toy that you or your family can buy. When I applied to this school I thought I was going to be free from your grasp but you had to show up, why you can't understand that I just want to be friends because there is nothing else between us and there never will be. I'm sorry it had to happen this way but you gave me no choice. I'm pretty sure that I found that special person that I want to be with and you're just going to have to move on, I told you how I felt a long time ago please for your own sake accept it." Sebastian turned away from Blaine looked at Kurt turned back to Blaine and said "well I see someone has you brain washed and you will see that you need me, want me and love me unconditionally very soon, this is just one of those little boy reactions that makes me love you more and more every day" and walked out the door. Kurt said "I'm sorry" as he walked over to Blaine and rubbed his back "well I just don't know what to say after all that." Blaine said "don't say anything" as he grabbed him and threw his arms around him and their lips met once again. Kurt said "would you like some company to comfort you throughout the night or do you want to be alone?" Blaine said "I would like that very much, just let me lock the door."

The next morning they woke up in face to face to each other and Kurt said "Good morning, do me a favor and pinch me". Blaine said "why would I do that" Kurt said "just so I know that this all wasn't a dream or a fantasy that is going to end anytime soon." Blaine chuckled and gave him a little peck on the cheek and said "it's not a dream but I would like to make all your fantasies come true if it's possible." Kurt said "well I don't know about you but I could eat a horse right now." Blaine said with a smirk "shall we go together to get something or "Kurt cut him right off and said "I wouldn't have it any other way" with a grin on his face from ear to ear.

As they were leaving the room they saw Sebastian and Sam coming down the hallway towards them. Sam said "hey guys what's up, you want to go get something to eat with us? We're just going to go across the street to the coffee shop on the corner, ask Kurt that is where everyone likes to hang out on Saturdays." Kurt and Blaine smiled and said "sure" it was an awkward silence and Sam was the only one talking all the way to the coffee shop. As they reached the door of the coffee shop Kurt felt a little more at ease knowing that all his friends were inside waiting for them. When they entered Mercedes, Rachel and Puckerman were sitting all waiting to make sure that Kurt was alright after the last glee class. Puck says "hey Kurt, how's it going man is everything cool?" Mercedes asked "is my favorite diva feeling better?" Rachel asked "are you back to the Kurt we all know and love?" Kurt replied "it's such a magnificent morning, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and I'm just as happy as I can be. Thank you all for being so concerned but you know me it takes a lot to keep Kurt Hummel down and nothing could do that right now." Sam says "Yo I'm starving, are we going to eat something or what" Puck said "I'll give you something to eat, my fist" Kurt said "yeah let's eat, you know Puck you really should be nicer to Sam, everyone remembers Blaine my roommate right, you know the one who missed glee class the other night but is still in, and his friend Sebastian. Blaine do you remember (extending his arm out as he stated each one of their names) Mercedes, Rachel, Puck and Quinn, well Sam you already know. "Everyone ordered their food and Blaine and Kurt just kept looking at each other and smiling. After a little while Mercedes caught the glances that the two were passing back and forth. The food came and everyone started to eat, Blaine looked at Kurt's food and said "that looks really good" Kurt filling his fork and sending it Blaine's way politely asked "would you like to try some?' as he put his fork in Blaine's mouth and made a little mess so he took his napkin and gently wiped Blaine's mouth. Blaine said "umm, what is that it really taste divine" smiling and grabbing Kurt's hand to help him to wipe his mouth. All the sudden Sebastian jumped up out of his chair pushing it across the floor and said "you are really starting to annoy me, let's go Blaine". Blaine slightly choked on his drink and looked up at Sebastian and then at Kurt. Mercedes said "boy what is your problem and just who do think you're talking to" Sebastian stood there for a minute a said "are you coming or not?" Blaine sternly said "no I am not, thank you anyway" Puck said "man I think you should go before these girls go ballistic on you" Sebastian said "Blaine lets go" as he started to walk away. Mercedes said "that boy has a serious problem."

Everyone was done eating and they all just sat chatting for a while. Everyone was trying to decide what they were going to do for the day. Puck and Rachel were going to catch a movie, Mercedes and Sam was thinking about going to the zoo. Quinn's parents were coming in for the weekend. That just left Blaine and Kurt to decide what they wanted to do. Kurt said he had work to catch up on because he fell asleep Friday and didn't make it to two classes. Blaine said "you can do that later, I will help you it's such a beautiful day we should do something together" Sam asked "did I miss something" Mercedes said "no I'll fill you in later, let's go baby." Rachel said "why don't you come to the movies with us" Puck cleared his throat looking at Rachel and said "maybe they well you know want to be alone" Kurt said "well we could find something to do that's interesting, what do you feel like doing Blaine?" Blaine replied "maybe take a nice walk around and see the sights, after all this is still new to me and I haven't had the grand tour (smiling at Kurt) unless you have a better idea. Everyone got up to go on their own way. They all said bye to each other and decided they would meet tomorrow morning at the coffee shop. On Saturday the friends didn't stay all together because that was the day they spent the day with their partner. Kurt and Blaine really didn't know what the other liked to do so neither wanted to make a suggestion in fear that the other didn't want to do it but just would to satisfy the other. So they just started walking around the campus grounds and started talking. In the park they were passing through a guy was playing random songs on a guitar they thought he sounded good so they stopped to listen for a while. The guy looked up at them and asked if they had any request. Blaine sat Kurt down on the bench and walked over to the guitar player and asked him if he knew It's not unusual. The guitar player replied yes and started to play the tune. Blaine pulled sunglasses out of his upper pocket, put them on and spun around and started singing.

It's not unusual to be loved by anyone

It's not unusual to have fun with anyone

But when I see you hanging about with anyone

Blaine threw the sunglasses towards Kurt and he caught them and held them. Kurt kept smiling at Blaine during the entire song.

It's not unusual to see me cry

Oh, I wanna die

It's not unusual to go out at any time

But when I see you out and about, it's such a crime

If you should ever wanna be loved by anyone

It's not unusual — it happens every day

No matter what you say

You find it happens all the time!

Love will never do

What you want it to

Why can't this crazy love be mine?

It's not unusual to be mad with anyone

It's not unusual to be sad with anyone

But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime

It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Whoa-oh-oh

Kurt was dancing on the bench flaring his arms while Blaine was standing in front of him singing and dancing.

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Oh-oh.

As soon as Blaine was done singing, Kurt jumped up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. Kurt was so happy and touched because no one had ever done anything like that for him before a tear came running down his face and Blaine wiped it away asking him if was okay. Kurt said "yes, did you ever hear the expression I'm so happy that I could cry. Well that is me right now, thank you so much for being you." They thanked the guitar man and walked away arm and arm. Kurt kept on thanking Blaine, Blaine just smiled and said" I love your smile and I hope to keep it on your face every time we are together and even when we are apart I want you to think of all the good times we are going to have together" Kurt asked "do you really mean that?" Blaine looked him in the eyes and said "why would I mislead you into believing I would have it any other way." Kurt shied away and smiled saying "I don't know but I didn't mean it that way. You treat me like no one ever has before. It all seems like a dream and I'm afraid that I'm going to wake up and you will be gone." Blaine took Kurt's hand, held it with both hands close to his chest and said "no need to worry, I don't plan on going anywhere without you next to me. Well it's getting late maybe we should go do your work you missed on Friday." Kurt said "okay."

As they walked arm and arm back to the dorm room, to their surprise as they approached their door they saw Sebastian sitting on the floor by their door. Kurt and Blaine remained arm and arm as they walked up to him. He jumped up from the floor and went to strike Kurt. Blaine stepped in front of Kurt pushing him out of Sebastian's arm reach. Sebastian swung and knocked Blaine to the floor, Kurt dropped to the floor to see if Blaine was okay and looked up at Sebastian and said "I suggest you get out of here before things get really ugly" Sebastian looked at him and said "what in the world do you think you are going to do, you are going to regret that you ever came between me and the man who belongs to me." At the same time Mercedes and Sam came walking up. Mercedes asked "what in the hell, Kurt what did you do" Kurt replied "It wasn't me" Sam asked" Sebastian did you see who did this" Kurt jumped up and said "why are you being nice to him, he is the one who is causing all of the trouble." Sebastian looked at them very evilly and said "you haven't seen trouble yet." Mercedes said "that boy really, what in the hell is his problem." I don't know just help me get Blaine inside and on the bed Kurt asked Sam and Mercedes. Mercedes and Sam helped him and said they should get going and they would see them tomorrow. As Kurt got the ice pack and put it on Blaine's head, he started to wake up. Kurt said "hi", Blaine just lay there with a smile and mouthed hi back to him. Kurt thought Blaine looked so irresistible but knew it was not the time to try to make a move on him.

Kurt couldn't resist as hard as he tried to, so he started to undo Blaine's shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. Kurt said "are you okay, not to worry I'm just going to make you feel more comfortable by helping you get ready for bed." Blaine sat up grabbing Kurt's hand to kiss it and said "I'm sorry that such a beautiful day had to end in such a disaster." Kurt said kissing Blaine on the tip of his nose "the day was glorious and the night is still young." Blaine raised one eyebrow at Kurt and giggled like a little schoolboy about to do something he knows that he shouldn't be doing. "soooo what do you have in mind" Kurt said "how about we, well I really should behave because you are injured and I should be taking care of you not taking advantage of you." Well if you really want to take care of me, put the TV on finish undressing me and climb in my bed, I could really use a good cuddle right now" Blaine said. Kurt hurried out of his own clothes down to his underwear put on his pajama bottoms, striped Blaine down to his boxers and jumped in bed under the covers and laid his head on Blaine's chest while running his fingers through the line of hair starting in the middle of Blaine's chest all the way down to the waist band in his boxers Kurt murmured "sooo sexy and delicious". Blaine put his arm around Kurt rubbing his upper back and that is the position they fell asleep in.

The next morning they woke up in the same position they fell asleep in. They looked at each and said good morning, Blaine bent down a little to kiss Kurt and he jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom. Blaine said "what did I do?' Kurt said "nothing I don't want you kissing me with morning breathe" Blaine laughed very loud. Blaine got out of bed walked over to the bathroom door, pushed it open and watched Kurt while doing his morning ritual." Do you always take this long in the bathroom?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't answer at first because he was brushing his teeth. "Well, actually yes I do because even though it doesn't take long to make me this gorgeous but I have to keep up appearances and besides you know I have to look good to be walking on the arm of the most gentle and caring heartthrob if I wanna keep him. Blaine you don't understand how long I've waited for someone to make me feel like I have been feeling when I'm with you I can't even explain it I just know that I don't want to do anything to jeopardize it". Blaine said "Kurt I do understand what you're saying because when I first laid my eyes on you, you took my breath away I never thought in a million years I would ever be able to get close with someone as gracious as you". Kurt blushed jumped up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and planted a big wet one right on his cheek and said "on that note I think we should go meet with the others and stop keeping them waiting. Are you ready?" Blaine cracked a smile and said "I'm ready when you are baby".

Over at the coffee shop where Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn, Puck, and Sam were waiting to meet Kurt and Blaine to hang out, while waiting they were all little concerned about the way Kurt was in glee class on Friday. Mercedes and Sam told the others what happened in the hallway at the dorms with Sebastian, Kurt, and Blaine. Puck sat straight up like a man would do as if he was ready to go beat down Sebastian for interfering with his good friend Kurt's happiness. Rachel said "wait a minute, so your telling me that the special person Kurt was referring to is Sebastian or Blaine?" they all said in harmony "BLAINE"! She slumped in her chair a little and said "Oooh". Mercedes said "White boy when did your girlfriend become so dumb, anyway Kurt deserves to be happy and I'll be damned if I'll let anyone get in the way of his happiness." Sam chimed in "Kurt and Blaine do make a cute couple." Puck said "I'm with Mercedes on this one". Mercedes gave puck a small agreed smile and said "now all we have to do is find a way to get that no good snob away from those two so they can be happy without any interference." And that's when their two favorite boys walked into the coffee shop arm and arm smiling.

Kurt and Blaine walked up to the table their friends were sitting at and Mercedes asked "So boys is it official, is my favorite diva off the market." Kurt replied "if I have anything to do with it, I'd be off indefinitely". Quinn opened her mouth and said "it's nice to see everyone has someone to be happy with except me". At that moment Sebastian came in with his new friend Joe Hart. Sebastian chuckled and patted Joe on his back to get the attention of Blaine who was sitting with his friends. Quinn mouthed gaped open at the sight of Joe .Quinn leaned over to Mercedes and whispered "who is that with the asshole". Rachel said to Quinn "god Quinn you act like you've never seen a guy before." Just as the two guys walked by Sam shouted "hey Joe, what's going on?" "what's up Sam?' replied Joe, all at once the three girls look at Sam with their mouths open "didn't you just hear our conversation, sometime I have to stop and wonder about you" said Mercedes. Quinn "where, how and why do you know him" Sam said "Sebastian brought him over to our dorm room after choir practice the other night, after he made fun of the glee club he went and joined the choir he likes it." Rachel jumped in "why didn't you tell us", Puck shot her a look and said "what business is it of yours, what do you need to know about the new guy he's nothing special and he definitely ain't got nothing on these pecks." Sam hollered over to Joe "Joe when you get a minute theirs a couple of people I'd like you to meet." Sebastian turned around with his arm around Joe's chair and said "he going to be busy for a good long time." Joe looked at Sebastian strangely taking his arm off the back of his chair and said "what in the world is that supposed to mean? Sam I'll be over if your still here after I eat." Joe and Sebastian starting talking back and forth to each other, the conversation started out low but got louder and louder to where everyone close by could hear them. All the sudden Joe jumped up and Said "man you are way out of line, sorry I respect everybody but I don't go that way what you do is your business and if you're going to keep coming on to me we can't keep hanging out together" Sebastian apologized and asked Joe to sit back down. Joe and Sebastian where done before the others so they got up and Joe walked over to Sam's table and introduced himself "hi everyone I'm Joe and just started here, I like playing my guitar and singing." Kurt spun around and said "I thought you looked familiar, you where the guy in the park playing your guitar yesterday, do you remember us Blaine asked you if you knew it's not unusual." Joe smiled "yeah I remember, I thought I had a great voice but yours is awesome (as he shook Blaine's hand) man." Kurt chuckled and said "that's my man." Rachel asked "why don't you come to glee, you know come and see if you like it. We meet at four thirty in the auditorium." Sebastian said "let's go man" Joe said looking directly at Rachel with a half of a smile "maybe I'll come check you out Monday" Rachel sat up with a large grin on her face "okay hope to see you Monday." Later everybody" Joe said as he walked away. Puck crossed his arms glaring at Rachel and said "why didn't you just get up and give him a welcoming gift." Rachel said "I was only trying to be friendly and get him to notice Quinn." Kurt smiled and said to Rachel "aren't we trying to be the little matchmaker" Rachel said "see Kurt knows what I was doing, well Quinn we will get you fixed up in no time isn't that right Mercedes." Mercedes pushed her lips out and said "Quinn when you get your paws on him you better not let this one slip away." Quinn said "I can't wait to see him again" Puck said "you didn't say two words the whole time he was here, why would it be different the next time." Quinn said "next time I know what to say" Sam said "hello would be nice." Breakfast was over and they were just sitting there chatting. "Well everyone what are we going to do today "said Kurt. "Let's all just go and hang out somewhere for the day" Puck said. Everyone agreed on a spot and they all spent the day enjoying each other's company.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own glee and I don't own any songs said in this chapter!

Well it's a new week of school at NAYADA and everyone has their schedules down and their dorm rooms all set the way they want it all accept for Sebastian who is still insisting that Blaine is his property. The group in the glee club decided that they wanted to start practicing singing for the sectionals in three months. Kurt had to explain to Blaine how the competitions work. First they practice different songs for a while before the competition and decide which two they are doing for the competition then the group goes against other schools that have a glee club. They perform for three judges and if they win they go on to the next competition which is regionals then we find two or three new songs to dance and sing to them if we win that one we will go onto nationals which this year is in Las Vegas Nevada. They were sitting in glee club and everyone was chatting amongst each other, and Kurt overheard Mercedes say "I think we need to get a new name, shit when Mr. Shoo comes in this room that's the first thing we are going to discuss and I don't care who ever don't like it is free to leave." Kurt said "I think that's an excellent idea, what should we call ourselves." Everyone started throwing names around Joe was standing at the back of the auditorium and started walking toward the stage and said "how about the new directions" they looked at each other and seemed to like the new name and they all looked at Joe and Quinn said "does that mean you're in?" Joe with guitar in hand said with a smile "it seems cool; I'll give it a go." Quinn stood up jumped up and down like a little girl clapping her hands and said "come sit up here with me okay" Joe said "cool." Blaine said "welcome to the club" everyone else welcomed him in too. Mr. Shoo came in and said "okay guys what is on the agenda for today, did we think on any songs" "wait Mr. Shoo, we wanted to change the name of the glee club to the new directions" Mercedes said. "So what do you think, if you don't like it we're open to suggestions" Rachel said. Mr. Shoo asked "if this is what you want and everyone decided on it together than I'm down with it but I don't want to hear later that nobody likes it and it was just one person's decision." Kurt jumped in "Mr. Shoo, you should know by now that we are inseparable and if one of us didn't like it we would have taken hours to decide and you would have come up with a new name for us already. Mr. Shoo said "okay guys if that's what you want than the new directions it is. Well onto the next topic any ideas of songs?" Rachel was the first to chime in "I think we should do something different like pick a huge artist and do songs of theirs that everyone knows." Puck said "that leaves Barbra out" Sam asked "why" Puck said nobody but Kurt and Rachel knows her songs word for word." Kurt said "we could teach all of you the words." Mercedes said "we need somebody that people of all ages are going to know the songs, someone whose songs have made an impact on most people at least one time in their lives. Blaine raised his head a little and said in a low voice "someone like Elvis Presley" Mr. Shoo said "I'm sorry Blaine did you say something?" Everyone was looking at Blaine "no forget I said anything, you guys wouldn't like him" Rachel said "who did you say?" At that time Joe who seemed to be the only one who heard Blaine started playing _Love Me Tender_ and Blaine started singing the words.

Love me tender,

Love me sweet,

Never let me go.

You have made my life complete,

And I love you so.

Love me tender,

Love me true,

All my dreams fulfilled.

Blaine then walked over to Kurt and knelt down held Kurt's hand to his heart.

For my darlin' I love you,

And I always will.

Love me tender,

Love me long,

Take me to your heart.

For it's there that I belong,

And we'll never part.

Blaine then stood up and is in the center of where everyone is at and just belted out the last bit of words to the song.

Love me tender love me true all my dreams fulfill for my darling I love you and I always will

Love me tender,

Love me dear,

Tell me you are mine.

I'll be yours through all the years,

Till the end of time

Love me tender love me true

All my dreams fulfill for my darling I love you -and I always will_._

All the girls were fangirling over Blaine. When the girls finally quieted down everyone had agreed to do an Elvis Presley song. Puck just got an Idea and said "I think we should do _Jailhouse Rock_, I could play the piano part to the song Blaine could definitely sing it and the rest of you's could dance". Mr. shoo said "guys I don't think we should do all Elvis Presley songs". Quinn chimed in and said "oh I got it Sam should sing the song _don't let the sun go down on me_ by Elton John and George Michael but since it's a duet Puck should sing Elton john's part and we all could sing and dance in the background." Rachel had to say something "we should all sing Whitney Houston's _the greatest love of all_." Kurt commented "well I think Mercedes should sing the main part of the song the rest of us sing the chorus". Mercedes smiled at Kurt and said "I'm so ready to hit that song." Mr. shoo asked "does everyone agree on these song choices". Everyone in unison said "yes". Mr. shoo finished with what he was going to say "okay I'll give the sheet music out next class and Quinn umm who's your friend we haven't met". He went over to shakes Joe's hand "I'm Joe Hart". Sam chimed in "Rachel brought him to the group." Puck said "no she didn't he came on his own from the choir." Mr. Shoo said "oh Joe you sing?" Quinn chimed in "and he plays guitar really well we already heard a taste of that." Sam said "so man you in or not?" Joe thought about it for a second nodded his a little and said "sure I'll be in". Mr. Shoo said "alright guys that's it for the night I'll see you tomorrow at 4:30". Everyone left and went to their own rooms for the night.

When Kurt and Blaine got to their dorm, Kurt asked "Blaine is everything okay" "yeah, why do you ask?" said Blaine "because you were awfully quiet in the auditorium tonight after you sung that beautiful song" answered Kurt. "You think I sung that beautifully." Blaine asked. Kurt nodded shyly at Blaine. "Thank you Kurt I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have found someone as wonderful as you". Kurt looked at Blaine in awe and said "I've waited all my life for that perfect person, and I don't think if I looked any harder I would find anyone in the world that would even come close to you. Blaine looked at Kurt all glassy eyed and said "I love you" and Kurt said "I love you too." They both starred at each other for a moment and both at the same time leant forward and gave each other the most passionate kiss that anyone could imagine.

They fell asleep in each other's arms and in the morning Kurt was trying to think of a way to show Blaine how much he cares for him. This was going to take some fancy doing because he and Blaine are together for most of the day and all night. Kurt thought of having a romantic picnic with candles and music on the floor in their dorm room, but how is he supposed to set this up without Blaine suspecting anything. He also wanted to come up with the perfect song to sing to Blaine, this is one for my divas to help me with Kurt thought to himself and started smiling from ear to ear Blaine walked over to Kurt at his vanity table leaned over him looking at both of them together in the mirror and said "what are you smiling about this early in the morning" Kurt was startled by Blaine because he was in his own mind chatting with himself, he jumped slightly and said "good morning handsome, what are doing up this early" Blaine said "we have class in an hour and a half, is everything okay" "yeah, I'm sorry I forgot it was a weekday I was so lost in my thought" Kurt answered. They both got ready for class and they left the dorm room in silence because Blaine was starting to worry about Kurt. All the sudden Sebastian and Sam walked up behind them Sam said "hey guys." Sebastian said slamming a hand on each one of their backs "didn't you mean to say girls, where are your skirts bitches." Kurt's mouth opened to speak and Blaine said "don't even waste your breath he's not worth it" as he put his arm around Kurt and rubbed his back "let's go to class." Kurt managed to smile and nodded his head. Sebastian turned around and looked directly at Kurt pointing his finger at him saying "I will see you later." Kurt looked at Blaine and asked "what is that supposed to mean?" Blaine looked at Kurt and said "just ignore him, he's nothing to worry about" Kurt, Blains and Sam went to class together Sam said "what is his problem, he is becoming a real asshole if you ask me."

In Kurt's first class of the day he was trying to get Mercedes attention without Blaine seeing him. Sam turns around and says to Mercedes "Kurt is trying to get your attention over hear, will you answer him" Kurt looked at Sam and said "thank you Sam" Mercedes asked "what do you need my diva" Kurt said "I need to speak to you about something after class" Blaine leaned over and said to Kurt "are you sure you're okay, I told you not to worry everything will be alright." Kurt said "oh, it's nothing to do with what happened this morning I just need to catch up on a few things with her not to worry." After class Mercedes ran up to Kurt to see what he wanted and Blaine was standing right there with them. Kurt smiled at Mercedes and said "so how have you been" Mercedes said "now I know that's not what you wanted, what's going on are you needing some girl talk." Kurt smiled and said "yes please how about tonight, if that's okay with you Blaine." Blaine said "sure I understand that you need a break I'll just hand out with Sam and the other guys if that's okay with you Sam." Sam answered "sure man what are we going to have boy talk or girl talk." Kurt said to Blaine "thank you so much for understanding me that's why I love you so much" Mercedes looked at Sam and said "there is really something wrong with you, I don't know what I see in you but I love you." Sam said "because I'm sexy and you know it." Mercedes said "boy you better get away from me before I break you right down." Kurt said "well it's time to get to our next class." For the next class most of the group has different classes but Blaine's next class just so happens to have Sebastian in it and he decided to torcher Blaine the entire class. Sebastian sat behind him and was kicking his chair, hitting in the back of his head and saying vulgar things low enough that only Blaine could hear him. Blaine was getting very mad but kept his cool because the professor was in the middle of teaching a lesson. Blaine was trying to pay attention to the professor but it was getting harder because he just wanted to pound on Sebastian. At the end of the class Sebastian grabbed Blaine by the arm and said "and by the way you are still mine, I'm just playing along with your little game to get even with me for something I must have done. I just wish you would tell me so I can make it all better but if you want to play hard to get than that's what we'll play." Blaine pushed Sebastian's hand off his arm and said very stern " I don't know what it's going to take to get through to you that I don't want, need or love you. You just need to get over us because there never will be an us ever again, I have found that one person who makes me glad to be alive, my heart just sings at the sound of his name and when he is in my presence my heart mind and soul sing the happiest song anyone can imagine. I love him more than anyone in the world and I would do anything for him. Funny I never felt anything like that for you Sebastian so just get over it." Blaine started to walk to the door and Sebastian said "you are going to regret this you fagot" Blaine turned around smiled and said "jealousy will get you nowhere" Kurt walked into the room and said "Blaine are ready to go to class" as they left the room Kurt asked "what was that all about" Blaine looked back at the door and then at Kurt and said "give me a kiss I missed you." Sebastian walked out of the room just in time to catch the kiss, Kurt and Blaine didn't care who was around to see it either. Sebastian walked behind them to their next class even though he wasn't in it. As they reached the door Sebastian walked passed them and his face was fiery red, they both looked at him and then away and went into their class. The rest of the day went great neither one of them seen Sebastian and didn't have to put up with his ignorance. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood in the auditorium and Puck decided he was going to sing a song to Rachel tonight because she was having a tough time trying to get in a play on Broadway. Puck told Mr. Shoo what he was going to do but no one else knew because he didn't want Rachel to find out. Everyone was sitting around talking, Quinn was trying to get to know Joe better and Puck was encouraging them to go out together. Rachel said to Puck in a low voice "am I rubbing off on you" Puck asked "why did you say that" Rachel said "since when are you the little matchmaker" Mercedes chimed in "oh honey, he's not worried about Quinn having a man that's for sure" Puck looked at Mercedes and said "hey my chocolate thunder I want everybody to be happy" Mercedes sucked her teeth and said "yeah just you." At that moment Puck stood up and grabbed Rachel's hand walking her over to the piano as everyone watched them, he kissed her softly on her forehead and lifted her into the air and sat her on the piano. Kurt took such a deep breathe that everyone heard him and smiled at Blaine. Puck sat on the piano stool and started playing.

_Look into my eyes, you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

Rachel spun her legs up on the piano and laid on her stomach resting her chin on her hands staring into Pucks eyes while he sung the entire song to her.

_Look into your heart, you will find_

_There's nothin' there to hide_

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, I do it for you_

_Oh yeah_

_There's no love, like your love_

_And no other, could give more love_

_There's nowhere, unless you're there_

_All the time, all the way, yeah_

_Look into your heart, baby_

_Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

_Yeah, I would fight for you, I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you; yeah I'd die for you_

_You know it's true_

_Everything I do, oh, I do it for you_

_Everything I do, darling_

_And we'll see it through_

_Oh we'll see it through_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah!_

_Look into your heart_

_You can't tell me it ain't worth dying for_

_Oh yeah_

_I'll be there, yeah_

_I'll walk the wire_

_Oh, yeah_

_I'm going all the way, all the way, yeah_

When the song was over Rachel was all teary eyed. Mercedes was giving little pecks on Sam being all lovey. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands and smiling at each other Blaine leaned over to Kurt and kissed him. Quinn was twirling her hair around her finger looking at Joe while Joe told puck "your voice was right on key with that song, way to go". Joe held his fist out to Puck for him to bump it as Puck walked by him holding Rachel's hand as they went to sit back down; Puck responded by bumping fists with Joe "thanks man." Mr. Shoo said "nice job Puck, so how is everyone tonight?" everyone answered in harmony and Mr. Shoo just smiled and said "so we all agreed on the three songs and here is the sheet music for everyone, we will start rehearsing tomorrow so everyone make sure you bring your singing voices. Anyone have any concerns about anything we discussed last time?" Everyone was looking around at each other to see if anyone had an issue with the plans for sections. No one seemed to have any problems with the plans so Mr. Shoo said "guys I hate to cut you short tonight but I'm really exhausted and no one has any questions so are you cool if I cut out early I promise I will make it up to you." Mercedes spoke right up "no, it's cool Mr. Shoo we can let ourselves out have a good night and hope you feel better." Everyone said bye to Mr. Shoo and he left the auditorium. Joe stood up to leave and looked around and no one else was moving "so what are we doing?" Joe asked, Quinn said "what do you want to do?" Mercedes and Rachel both grabbed Kurt and said "we know what we're doing, it's diva night" Kurt stood up and turned to Blaine and said "are you sure you don't mind" Blaine looked up at him with his chin resting on his hand and said "not at all, just go and have a good time."

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel left and went over to the coffee shop. Sam asked Puck what he was going to do and Puck said "I'm tired man; I'm just going to chill in my bed and watch television." Joe and Quinn both stood up and Joe said "Quinn needs help with some homework; I'm going to go with her and see what I can do to help her." Puck said real low as Joe and Quinn started walking of the stage "I can let you know what she wants you to help her with" Sam, Blaine and Puck told the two of them to have a good night and then Puck got up and said "see you guys tomorrow." Sam and Blaine decided to go back to Kurt and Blaine's dorm room and watch some television, they went on their way too.

Meanwhile Kurt was telling the girls that he wanted to do something really special for Blaine to let him know how much he means to him but he wanted to do something in their dorm room so they could be alone. Mercedes and Rachel where more than glad to help Kurt make plans for a romantic evening for him and Blaine and you can be sure that they wanted all the juicy details the morning after. They decided on an evening with a picnic, candles all over the room and at the right moment the music to Celine Dion's song Because You Loved Me. All three were getting so excited thinking about it and then all the sudden Kurt asked "how do we occupy Blaine while we set everything up?" silence came over the three of them and then they all started laughing and Rachel said "I really miss our girl's night" the other two agreed and Mercedes said "we need to get Puck to distract him for a while" Kurt said "I don't think that will work, they have nothing in common." While they were all into their own conversation they didn't even see Quinn and Joe come in the coffee shop and sit right behind them Joe said "I can tell him I have a song I want him to give try at singing, you don't know this but I write music too." Kurt said "that sounds great but will he go for it, yeah I think that might work but what are we going to tell him I'm doing" Mercedes gets hyper and says "will you relax diva it will all work out and when did you two come in here and are you together." Joe smiled and said "she needed some help with homework and we've been here for quite a while well long enough to hear the picnic plan. Just let me know what night it's all going to place." Kurt jumped saying "Friday night, I think that would be the best night and I don't think I can wait any longer than that, thanks everyone you have been such a great help. I think I'm going to go home and hug him so tight, but not that it hurts him or anything like that I just miss him so much, I can't wait to get back to him hugs and kisses everyone goodnight and I love all of you." Rachel said "Kurt wait, we are leaving too and we are all going the same way." Mercedes said "yeah, he's not running away on you he's with Sam watching television." Kurt said "I know I just get so happy thinking about him and to know I found my Mr. Wonderful." Joe and Quinn stayed at the coffee shop and talked for a while to get to know each other a little better.

Well finally Friday was here, to everyone it was a regular week but to Kurt it was the longest week of his life. Now he couldn't wait for tonight to get here but at the same time he was so nervous because he wanted everything to be perfect for Blaine. Kurt kept sneaking off to talk to Mercedes and Rachel to make sure everything was falling into place, Kurt said "at five thirty the three of us will set up my dorm room, we should be done by six and that gives me a half hour to get ready before Blaine gets back. Oh I'm so happy I could cry." "Us too" the girls said. Not knowing he was listening to the whole conversation Sebastian turned the corner and said "hello ladies." Three of them just looked at him as he walked by. Blaine walked up and said "there you are, I feel like I haven't seen you all day and now Joe asked me to go sing a song that he wrote. Maybe I'll just tell him I can't." all three at the same time yelled "no you have to go" Blaine looked a little confused and Mercedes said "we need you to go so we can get him and Quinn together." Blaine asked Kurt "are you sure you don't mind?" Kurt said "no go have fun, besides I went out last night, it's only fair that you go out for a little tonight." Joe walked up and said "hey everybody! Blaine you ready to go sing that song I wrote? Mr. Shoo said we could us the auditorium; Sam and Puck are going to meet us there with their guitars." Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt were so excited they went and got started right away. Kurt went to get the bottle of red wine while Rachel and Mercedes went to get the picnic foods and the candles; they were all going to meet back at the dorm room to set it up. When they all met up in the room it took them no time at all to set it up. The girls kissed and hugged Kurt and said "hope everything goes as planned and you know we love you." Kurt started crying and said "I'm so nervous, I feel like this is my first date ever." Mercedes said "you'll be fine, everything is going to be great. Do you have the cd set up for the song." Kurt answered "yes, I think everything is ready but me, oh my goodness I have to get ready what time is it." Rachel said "relax were leaving, go get ready and if you need us we are only a phone call away." Kurt hugged them and said "thank you for everything girls, you know I love you." He walked them to the door and they left, he took a deep breath and went to get ready. When he was done in the shower and was starting to get dressed there was a knock at the door. Kurt said "one minute (as he threw the rest of his clothes on and was running to the door and trying to open it in a hurry) Blaine did you forget your key." As he opened the door with a huge smile on his face he saw Sebastian standing there smelling really bad of alcohol. Kurt asked "what the hell do you want." Sebastian pushed his way in the door and said "I want to know what you have that makes Blaine go crazy over you." Kurt said "I think you need to get out of here, your drunk and don't know what you're doing." Sebastian said grabbing Kurt's ass and slamming their bodies together "come on baby give me some, you know you want me." Kurt managed to pull away from him, slapped Sebastian across the face and told him to get out. Sebastian fell back slightly shook it off and was then furious with Kurt. Sebastian walked near Kurt and swung his fist into Kurt's chest knocking the wind out of him as he fell down on to the bed. Sebastian then leaned down and grabbed Kurt by his shirt ripping it open. Kurt was trying to catch his breath and didn't have the strength to fight at that moment, he finally caught his breath and started to fight back, Sebastian smacked him across the face a couple of times until he was out of it. At that time Sebastian started undoing Kurt's pants and proceeded to pull them down to his knees. Sebastian flipped Kurt over on the bed and held his face down into it so no one would hear him if he yelled for help. Sebastian held Kurt's head with one hand and started do undo his own pants with his other hand. Just at that time Kurt started to come to and realized what was doing on. He started to fight as hard as he could but Sebastian was much stronger than he was. Sebastian finally got Kurt in the position that he wanted him in and just as he was about to penetrate Kurt the door opened.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own glee! Oh and I didn't say this in other chapters but PLEASE REVIEW I have no reviews and I'd love to know what your think of it.

Blaine swung open the door with a smile on his face that nothing could change (he thought) because Sam let it slip what Kurt had in store for him when he got back to his dorm room. Puck pushed Sam saying "Damn Santana is right you really do have a trouty mouth." As the door swung open Blaine heard what sounded to him as painful screaming, Sebastian was moaning and laughing and saying "say my name bitch." While he was thrusting back and forth. Blaine was in shock at first but when he glanced down and saw Kurt's face full of tears blood and sweat a rage came over him that he could not control himself. Blaine shouted "I will fucking kill you, you bastard." At this time Sebastian turned his head to see Blaine coming after him and he let go of Kurt and turned to strike Blaine. Blaine dove at Sebastian wrapping his arms around his waist and throwing himself and Sebastian to the other side of the bed right on top of the beautiful picnic setup. As Puck and proceeded down the hall they heard hollering and a very loud bang' they looked at each other and at the same time Said that came from Kurt and Blaine's room. They went running back, Sam opened the door to see what was happening, Puck went running in over to Kurt and said "hey man you alright, what did Blaine do?" Then in a split second he seen a fist come up and heard Blaine repeatedly saying "I will kill you" Puck jumped up and went over to the other bed and saw Blaine pounding on Sebastian. Puck grabbed Blaine and pulled him off Sebastian tossing him on the bed saying "cool it man he's not worth getting kicked out of school over" Blaine was still very hot under the collar and tears were streaming down his face but he managed to pull himself together, he fixed his clothing and rushed to Kurt's side. Sam was sitting with Kurt trying to fix his clothing but Kurt still wasn't totally with it. When Sam saw Blaine walking over to the bed he went to go get a washrag and a basin of water to clean Kurt's face up. Sebastian went to get up and Puck walked over to him, pulled him up off the floor by his shirt, drug Sebastian over to the door with his hand around his neck opened the door, slammed Sebastian's head into the wall, put him in the doorway and punched him so hard that he went flying to the other side of the hallway and said "now who's the bitch." Puck shut the door and asked if everyone was alright. Blaine was sitting on the side of the bed whipping Kurt's face with the warm compresses as tears were just streaming down his face. He was trying to be strong but he couldn't because the love of his life was hurt and he didn't know what to do to make it better. All of the sudden Kurt opened his eyes and gave Blaine a little smirk and said "I'm so sorry." This just ripped Blaine's heart out and his reaction was to reach his arms around Kurt and to squeeze him as hard as he could without hurting him any more than he already was. At this time Puck stood up and said "if you are okay were going to go but if you need us we are right down the hall in my dorm" patting Blaine on the shoulder as him and Sam left the room. After they left Blaine didn't want to let Kurt go but Kurt said "Blaine you're squeezing the air out of me." Blaine let his hold go and Kurt just stared at him repeating that he was sorry. Blaine said "no, I'm so sorry I will never leave your side again." As he started wiping Kurt's face with the warm compresses "do you want to go to the hospital?' Blaine asked. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand that was holding the rag and kissed it and said "thank you for loving me so much" Blaine just glanced into Kurt's eyes and began tearing up again but didn't want Kurt to see so he turned away to blink the tears away. Kurt sat up on the bed and ran his hand through Blaine's curls and said "no there is no sense in going to the hospital because they will just brush it off as young kids out having fun and things just went a little too far. They aren't going to want to hear the truth because we are young and we are gay." Blaine looked Kurt right in the eyes and said "are you sure you're alright." Kurt looked right back into his eyes and said "as long as you are here with me, I'm going to be just fine" as he managed to crack a very small smile just to make Blaine feel a little better. The two of them just sat on the bed looking at each other for a few minutes neither one knowing what to say to each other. Blaine got up to get rid of the water; Kurt jumped up and said "where are you going?" Blaine looked at him and said "you're not alright, that mother fucker is going to pay for what he did to you I promise you that." Kurt said "I want to get a shower, I just feel so dirty" Blaine asked "do you want me to come in the bathroom and stay with you." Kurt said "no, as long as you're going to be here when I come out." Blaine said "of course I will." Kurt went and jumped in the shower which gave Blaine time to sit and process everything that went on and the more he thought the angrier he was getting, he started pacing the floor and kicking the picnic stuff all over the room, throwing things at the walls and throwing random punches into air. He was becoming furious and then he just let out a very loud scream to relieve some of his anger. All of the sudden the door fly's open and it is Sam and Puck "what's going on" Kurt came running out of the bathroom "what's wrong Blaine." Blaine didn't want to upset Kurt anymore so he told him he stepped on something on the floor that he didn't know was there. Blaine said "I'm okay, go finish your shower Kurt and don't forget I love you." Kurt cracked a little smile and went back to his shower. Blaine turned around to Sam and Puck and said "I'm going to get that son of s bitch if it's the last thing I do" Sam said "we got your back man" Puck said "forget about him tonight, just take care of our boy in there and we'll see you in the morning unless you need us before then." Blaine said "thanks guys." After Sam and Puck left Blaine cleaned up the mess just throwing everything away. When he was done he went over to the bathroom door to see if Kurt was okay. Kurt said "I'll be out in a minute" Blaine went and sat on the bed to wait for him and tried to keep calm about the entire evenings events. When Kurt came out of the bathroom he walked over to Blaine who was sitting on the bed holding his head down. Kurt squatted down in front of him, reached out his hand to lift Blaine's head to look him in the face and said "it's alright" wiping the tears away from Blaine's face. "I don't know what to do or what to say but I'm sorry" Blaine said. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine hugged him and then took him by the hand over to the other bed. Kurt propped up the pillows and laid Blaine on the bed and laid next to him with his head and one hand on Blaine's chest and said "just hold me, please" Kurt said. Soon Kurt dozed off and Blaine lay there with one arm under his head and the other wrapped around Kurt rubbing his arm just staring into the dark of the night thinking that it would have never happened had he been there.

The next morning when Kurt woke up Blaine was still holding him and was wide awake. "Did you get any sleep?" Kurt asked. "Yeah, are you alright" Blaine replied. Kurt sat up and said "that is why I love you so much, no sense in crying over spilt milk he will get his." Blaine said "how can you, he hurt you and I don't understand… I love you more than anything in life and I don't know how to deal with this, I'm so angry that I could kill him. This should have never happened to someone as wonderful as you are if I didn't come into your life you wouldn't have to deal with assholes like that. I'm so sorry. " Blaine got up put his pants on and went out the door. As Blaine closed the door behind him Puck and Sam were coming down the hall and Kurt swung open the door with heavy breathing. All four guys were standing in the hall in silence. Puck finally said looking at Blaine and Kurt "what's going on guys" Blaine said "I need to get some air, turned kissed Kurt on the cheek and went down the hallway." Sam said "wait up man, I'll go with you." Puck and Kurt went in the room, Kurt turned to puck and said "thank you for being here to stop Blaine I think he would have killed Sebastian if given the chance." Puck rubbed his head not knowing what to say at first "hey man, is everything cool are you okay" Kurt looked at him with a puzzled look on his face and just shook his head yes. They heard talking in the hallway and the door opened, it was Blaine and Sam. Kurt took a deep breath and a feeling of relief came over him because Blaine was back. Sam said "what are we going to do today" They all just stood looking at each other because no one wanted to be the one to suggest anything and it be the wrong thing. Kurt said "I think I'm just going to relax today and stay in" Blaine said nothing. Puck said "I'm sure Rachel and Mercedes is looking for us at the coffee shop, were going to go but if you need us, well you know." Kurt stopped them as they were getting ready to leave and asked them not to tell the girls. Sam said "well what are you going to tell them when they see your face." Kurt looked at them and said "well I've been bullied before so they will just think I got beat-up again just like in grade school and high school, not a big deal." There was silence and Blaine just looked at Kurt and puck and Sam left. There was a bit of silence neither one knew what to say to the other. Blaine's phone rang and he answered it "no, I don't think that's a good idea. No, we're just sitting here Kurt's not feeling so well. Hold on a minute. Blaine covered the mouth piece of the phone and said "it's Mercedes wanting us to come to the coffee shop." Kurt said "I can't, I just." and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. Blaine told Mercedes that he would be over in a little to get Kurt some hot soup and hung up the phone. Blaine went over to the bathroom door and tried the handle, felt it was locked so he knocked on the door and asked Kurt if he was alright, Kurt didn't answer Blaine knocked harder still no answer he stood there for a few minutes waiting for a response. Blaine went and sat on the bed and figured Kurt would come out in a minute or two. A half hour went by and still no answer from Kurt so Blaine decided he needed to kick the door open. When he did he saw Kurt sitting in the tub with a puddle of blood soaking into his clothes, he ran over screaming Kurt's name and got no answer from Kurt. Blaine pulled him from the tub, aided him on the floor and got towels and tied them around his wrist to stop the bleeding so he could go call an ambulance. He called the ambulance and held Kurt telling him to hang in there kissing him on the head. When the ambulance pulled up everyone came out of the coffee shop and ran over to the dorms. When Mercedes and Rachel seen Kurt on the stretcher they looked at Blaine as if he had done something wrong but they couldn't question him yet because he was giving a police officer a full report on what happened. The ambulance pulled away and Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, Sam and Blaine were headed to the hospital as soon as the policeman was done with Blaine. In the meantime the girls were listening to what Blaine was saying to the cop so they overheard what had happened the night before.

The cop took them to the hospital and the girls were just full of questions but knew it wasn't a good time to ask. When they got to the hospital the doctor told them that Kurt was going to be fine, he also told Blaine that if he wasn't there his friend would have bled to death. The girls asked if they could all go in and see Kurt. The doctor said "sure", as they got to the door Blaine went in first and the girls ran over to him and kissed him hello and asked him if he was alright. Blaine was just looking at him and Kurt was just starring right back at him. Puck seen the two of them looking past everyone else in the room so he walked over and said "glad to see you're okay man, come on girls lets go wait out in the lobby." Rachel said "no, I want to stay with Kurt." As Rachel spoke a cop walked in the room and said "hi I'm office Miller I have a few questions I need to ask Kurt, could everyone excuse us for a moment." As everyone turned to leave the room Kurt asked if Blaine could stay. The officer said "sure, I already got his statement now I need yours to press charges on this Sebastian character." Kurt's eyes opened wide and said "you told him" Blaine walked over to the bed grabbed Kurt's hand and said "tell him everything; it's going to be alright." Kurt was looking back and forth between the cop and Blaine in utter shock that someone was going to do something to help the situation. Kurt started to tell his side of the story and was holding onto Blaine's hand so tight that he was cutting of the circulation. Blaine tried to ease up Kurt's grip without interrupting his story but Kurt thought he was trying to get loose so he let go of Blaine's hand. When Kurt was done the cop told him that Sebastian was going to be picked up and that he would definitely get kicked out of the school. The cop told them that the schools administration would have the report by Monday morning and it would be kept under strict confidentiality. Officer Miller gave Kurt his card and said "if there's anything you guys need me for, here is my number and thank you for all your help. He patted Blaine on the shoulder and said "you're a good friend, take care of him." Blaine said "thank you officer and I will do my best." As soon as the cop left the girls came flying back into the room to see Kurt. They wanted to know every detail but didn't want to ask so Kurt volunteered all the information they needed to fill in the blanks. The room was silent as they were listening to Kurt tell them that the beautiful evening never happened and what really did happen. After Kurt was done the girls were angry but didn't let Kurt see this. They decided they wanted to stay with Kurt all night because he had to stay in the hospital overnight so the doctor's could keep an eye on him. Blaine, puck and Sam left the hospital when visiting hours were over. As they left Kurt told Blaine that he loved him and Blaine just looked at him and kissed him not saying a word. Blaine's mind was going in every different direction and he didn't know who to talk to or what to do. Blaine went back to the dorm room and called his mother and she told him he knew what he had to do. See his mother is his strength, she always knew he was gay and backed him on being himself since he was a small child. After talking to his mother Blaine knew exactly what he had to do. It was to late to do anything now but he had a plan and knew it was going to work out. The next morning Blaine got up bright and early, went and got a paper and started searching for a house for him and Kurt. He also went to a jewelry store and picked out an engagement ring for Kurt. On the other hand, Kurt was putting the girls through hell all night in the hospital because Blaine didn't say I love you. Kurt was convinced that Blaine doesn't love him anymore and doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. Kurt was very upset and the girls couldn't say anything to make him feel any better.

Blaine opened the door to Kurt's room, he had so many balloons that Kurt didn't see who it was at first. He walked over to the bed and handed Kurt all the balloons and were Kurt grabbed the string the ring was tided in but he didn't see or feel it because he was just so excited to see Blaine come walking in the room. After a while Kurt spotted the ring and just looked at Blaine with his eyes tearing up and then looked over at the two girls whose smiles were bigger than life. He looked back at Blaine and started crying and said "you are so full of surprises that is why I love you so much" Blaine just smiled and said "well, what do you think are you willing to put up with me the rest of your life." Kurt let go of the balloons and jumped into Blaine's arms and said "you are perfect; I don't know what you see in me but please don't ever let me go. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Blaine put Kurt down on the floor, lifted his chin to look him in the eyes and said "Kurt, you are the most important person in the world to me and I'm going to do everything in my powers to give you everything you need and want. I can't show you enough how much you mean to me and how much I love you. Without you there is no me, I can't begin to tell you what you have done for me since I met you. I can't find the words that explain how you make me feel inside and out. I love you more than life itself and if you accept the ring I have to inform you that it is forever, once you accept there's no turning back you're going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life. So what's it going to be babe." Kurt looked at Blaine and then at the two girls and then back at Blaine and said "Blaine you have made me the happiest person in the world, don't ever change who you are because you make me feel like the whole world disappears when we are together. I can't imagine spending every moment of everyday of my life with anyone else. I wish there was another way to let you know how much you mean to me." The two girls were all in aweeee standing on the other side of the bed. Blaine said "there is, will you just answer the question yes or no." Kurt looked at Blaine and was smiling so large that his face was throbbing and he managed to say "yes! I would love to marry you." Rachel and Mercedes started jumping up and down and then ran around the other side of the bed were Kurt and Blaine were standing, they were so excited for the two guys, that the four of them wound up on the floor laughing. While they were sitting there Kurt stopped laughing and got a real serious look on his face and everyone looked at him and said "what's wrong?" Kurt looked at the girls and then at Blaine and said "I could never say no to you" and then Blaine stretched over to Kurt and gave him the most passionate kiss you could imagine. The two girls felt the need to hug them and tell then they loved them.

READ AND REVIEW! Tell me what you think! This is my last chapter UNLESS you want me to keep writing I think this is where I'll stop.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

Hey you guys im sorry I haven't been able to update lately don't forget to read and review

On the way home from the hospital the car ride seemed a little tense because Kurt didn't want to go back to school and didn't know how to tell Blaine. Blaine was driving and Kurt glanced over at Blaine when he passed the exit to go back to the dorms. Blaine looked over at him smiled and said "don't worry I know what I'm doing." Kurt just looked at him and put a confused smile on his face. They pulled up in front of this house and Blaine shut the car off and just looked over at Kurt and said "this is for you." Kurt just looked over at Blaine with his eyes filling up with tears and said "Blaine, I love you but" Blaine cut him off jumped out of the car and ran around and opened Kurt's door and said "let's go in and look at it together. Kurt got out of the car, handed Blaine the ring back and said "I'm sorry Blaine" and walked away. Blaine could do nothing but stand there and watch the love of his life walking with his back to him not even looking back. As Kurt turned the corner he pulled out his cell phone and called Rachel. Rachel answered the phone and before she could get any words out Kurt started talking on his end saying "I need you to shut up listen to me and don't ask me any questions please because I can't handle anything right now I need you to come and get me and take me to the airport please, when I get where I'm going I will call you and explain everything. Can you do this for me? Please. Rachel could tell that Kurt was crying and very angry. She just replied "okay, I'm on my way, where are you now?" Rachel got in her car without saying anything to anyone and took off to pick Kurt up. When she got to where he was, Kurt was standing against a brick wall with tears running down his face not caring what anybody thought about him, right then Rachel knew that this was serious because Kurt would never be seen out in public with so much as a hair out of place. Kurt spotted her car and got in and said "Rachel I love you but I love Blaine more but I just can't handle everything right now and please don't say anything to anyone just tell them you haven't seen or heard from me I will call you and explain later." They pulled up to the airport Kurt reached over and kissed her on the cheek and said "please make sure nothing happens to Blaine while I'm gone, I love you bye". Kurt hurried out of the car and Rachel for the first time in her life was speechless and didn't know what to do or say. She just sat there for a few minutes trying to figure out if this really happened or was she having a nightmare when all of the sudden someone pulled up behind her and held their hand on their car horn to get her to move her car. Then she knew she was not dreaming and that she had to go find Blaine to see what happened going against everything that Kurt had asked of her she just had to know and let Blaine know that Kurt went to the airport. Rachel took off to go find Blaine. Meanwhile, it was starting to get late and Blaine was still sitting outside of the house that he thought him and Kurt were going to grow old together in. He didn't know what he did but he thought everything was fine. Blaine had so many things running through his head that he could no longer stand to listen to his own thoughts. He put the key in the ignition and started the car while wiping the tears away. He put the car in drive and just headed down the street not knowing where he was headed, he also was expecting to wake up from this nightmare. Blaine found himself pulling up to a bar and going in to have a couple of drinks.

Blaine opened his eyes, the room that he was in was so bright and smelled of gardenias, purple satin sheets on the bed he was in, sun shining gracefully in the window reflecting of the wall mounted mirror illuminating the entire room, Blaine was a little frightened not remembering who he met or who he left the bar with when in the doorway he could see a female shape but couldn't make out her face because his eyes weren't fully focused and his head was hurting. "It's about time you woke up sleepyhead" Blaine knew the voice so he was a little comforted but still confused on what he was doing in a strange woman's bed. "What time of the day is it?" Blaine asked while pulling the sheets off to reveal everything. "Whoa, I really didn't need to see all that, get dressed and come get some coffee we need to talk." Rachel said as she walked off to the kitchen to get Blaine a cup of coffee. Blaine came out of her bedroom and apologized to her for whatever he did wrong. Blaine asked "where is Kurt, why did he leave me without … Rachel what did I do where is he I need to see him, is Kurt okay?" Have some coffee and calm down and we will try to figure out what is going on" Rachel said while handing Blaine a hot cup of black coffee. Blaine just sat with his hand on his head and started to cry. Rachel walked over to him, knelt in front of him and tried to assure him that everything was going to be alright. Blaine looked at her and said "I…I don't know what I did, I didn't ever want to hurt or upset him in anyway. I might seem clingy but from the first time I laid eyes on him I knew Kurt was the right one for me but now I think I've ruined his life and maybe it's better if I just disappear." Blaine leant over kissed Rachel on the head and ran out of her apartment. Rachel fell back a little when Blaine jumped up from the chair so she had to pull herself together before running after him. By the time she got to her door he was gone. Blaine went back to his dorm room, packed his bags and went down the hall to let his friends know that he was leaving school and going back to his hometown in Lima Ohio. He gave Puck and Sam a hug good bye and told them to keep in touch and he left. Puck and Sam didn't understand what was going on and to were left speechless. Blaine got in his car and took off without a word to anyone else. As he left Rachel knocked on Puck's dorm room and explained the parts of the story she knew which wasn't much and they told her he went back home. Blaine planned on calling the school when he reached home to tell them he would no longer be attending NYADA. Blaine drove all the way from New York to Ohio without stopping. When he reached his home his mother was waiting to comfort him and find out exactly what was going on. She waited patiently while he unpacked his things, took a long hot shower, ate a hot meal and had a good night sleep in his own bed before wanting to know what was going on in her sons life. The next morning when Blaine woke up and came down to the kitchen, his mother was waiting to greet him "good morning my angel" She said. Blaine looked at her smiled and said "I love you mom, you always know the right things to say to me" as he kissed her on the cheek. She asked him if he wanted her to stay home with him. Blaine just replied "no" and his mother knew her son so well that she knew he needed some space right now and he would talk when he was ready. Just as she was about to leave, she peaked her head back in the door and said "Blaine honey, don't panic if you see a man on our property it will just be Mr. Hummel, he is the man redoing the horse stables for us. And I'll be home around four." Blaine started walking toward her voice not knowing that she was leaving at that moment to say bye. Blaine stretched out on the sofa, turned the television on and heard his cell phone ringing. He jumped up to answer it, by the time he got to his room it stopped ringing and private caller came up so he didn't know who it was. He took the phone with him to the couch in case it rang again. As he walked to the sofa he had seen a man with a baseball cap, blue jeans and a tee shirt on walking around on the property. Blaine opened the door to let the man know someone was home. "Good morning sir, you must be Mr. Hummel?" Blaine questioned. "Yes sir and you must be?" extending his hand to Blaine. In return Blaine extended his hand to the man and said "I'm Blaine, Patricia's son, I was away at school but something came up so I'm going to be hanging around for a while." Mr. Hummel just chuckled and shook his head. Blaine looked curious and asked "Is something wrong with that." Mr. Hummel replied "no, I'm sorry I was just thinking something but never mind that I had better get started, talk to you later." Blaine went back in the house puzzled why the man was chuckling and shaking his head.

Finally Kurt's plane landed in Ohio, He was so happy to be home but at the same time he was wondering what Blaine was doing. Still not knowing what to feel say or do he longed for the comfort that only his dad could provide. As soon as he got off the plane he called his father's cell phone to let him know he was in Ohio at the airport and needed a ride. His dad didn't answer his phone so Kurt decided to take a cab and surprise his father when he got home. Kurt really didn't know what was going to happen when he explains it to his father but right now Kurt just wanted his father to hold him in his arms and reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Kurt walked outside of the airport in hopes that a cab driver was just sitting waiting for a fair. And there was, Kurt got in the back of the cab and told the driver where to go. Kurt was able to bring a small smile to his face thinking about seeing the expression on his father's face when he opens the door and sees him standing there. The cab pulled up to Kurt's house, he looked around took a deep breath, paid the driver and got out. He walked up the steps, pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Kurt called "hello, is anyone home; dad carol hello." Kurt realized no one was home so he went to the kitchen, got something to drink and went up to his bedroom and wound up falling asleep. The sound of his father's voice woke him up around five pm. Kurt jumped up and went down stairs. His father grabbed him and hugged him tightly and asked "is everything okay? When I finally got your message I called the house and Carol said you were asleep in your room. I knew you were safe and sound in the house so I stayed at work. You look a little skinny, have you been eating? Are you hungry? Is everything okay?" Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said "I've missed you so much and yes I'm hungry." Kurt went over and gave Carol a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. Carol started "well I guess I'll go whip something up in the kitchen and leave you boys to talk." Kurt's father could feel some tension in the air but he thought he would just wait until Kurt was ready to tell him what was wrong. The two men sat in silence for a few minutes not knowing what to say. Kurt looked over at his father and said "so tell me about this big job you are doing?" His father's eyes lit up and he said "oh Kurt, you would love it, I'm remodeling a stable house the lady had six horses and now she just bought five more and she needs the stable house extended. She has a huge house and a lot of land to build on. She's a really nice lady and her son just came home from school, he seemed like a really nice guy and he must be around your age. Maybe if your home for a while you can come with me one day. Is it break time at school or something like that?" Kurt was staring at his father with a smile on his face because he got enjoyment out of watching his father being excited about his job, but he just batted his eyelashes when his father asked if it was break time at school. Kurt didn't know how to answer that because he wasn't ready to talk about it yet so changed the subject back to the client's house "so are horses there while you are remodeling?" Kurt's father looked at him and said "yeah, they aren't the stable that I'm working in but they are in the barn that's on the property. The land she owns is huge, it's beautiful. So what's new in your world?" At that time Carol appeared in the doorway of the living room and announced that dinner was done. The two men got up and proceeded to the kitchen, Kurt's father put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and said "I'm happy you came home for a visit, I really miss having you around." Kurt stopped and looked at his father and said "then you might be in for a big surprise." Kurt's dad looked at him and said "we'll talk about this later right now it's time for a home cooked meal something I'm sure you haven't had in a while." During dinner it was to quiet so Carol decided to strike up a conversation with Kurt about school. Kurt put his fork down and lowered his head a little and replied "I'm thinking of quitting and coming back home." Kurt's father put his fork down and excused himself from the table, got up and walked away. Kurt and Carol just watched him go to the other room and then they looked at each other. Kurt pushed his chair out and followed his father into the other room. Carol got up and started to clean up, she wasn't sure of what was going on but she thought it best to leave the men to talk to each other without her in the room. Kurt and his father sat in the sitting room for several hours talking about everything from Kurt's new love to his night out with Rachel and Mercedes. Kurt told his father everything accept what Sebastian actually did to him, he left his father to believe that he just beat him up and Blaine (but not telling his father his name) came to his rescue and that Blaine had proposed to him and that he could think of nothing but to run home. By the end of their conversation the only advice Burt could give to Kurt is that it is his life and he should follow his heart, maybe take some time off but don't quit because it was his dream to go to NYADA and he would regret it when he got older. And to take one day at a time. Kurt stood up thanked his father, hugged him and told him he loved him so much. Kurt's father hugged him back so tight that Kurt couldn't breathe and said "son whatever you decide I will back you one hundred and ten percent, don't let anyone tell you that you aren't amazing. There is nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you or try to get for you if you needed it. You are my life." Kurt pulled away from his dad and said "thanks dad and thank you for being the best dad in the world." Carol knocked on the door frame and said "can I come in or is it boys only night" they both laughed and told her to come in and join them. Carol asked Kurt "how long are you home for" Kurt looked at his father and then back at Carol and said "I have a lot of work left undone and I really shouldn't miss anything or I will fall behind, I was just feeling a little home sick but I'm all better now, so I guess I'll be going back tomorrow, besides I left someone very special to me without an explanation and I really think he deserves one and a huge apology because I was being selfish.(Kurt was getting all excited thinking about Blaine so he just started rambling on and on to his father and Carol) I can't wait to get back and see him, I'm sorry I love you guys but he is perfect I can't wait to bring him home to meet you over the holidays. You both are going to love him as much as I do if not more. He is so dreamy, I get lost in his eyes and it is like we are the only two people in the world. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him and I know he feels the same way about me. I still don't know why I gave him the ring back. I have so much to tell him when I get back. I know now that I want to spend the rest of my waking days with him. Thank you both for helping me. He then went to his room feeling so happy inside and out. He couldn't help wanting the night to be over so he could get back to Blaine. He wanted to call Blaine and tell him he was coming back but he thought it would be better to see the expression on his face when he walked in his dorm room. As he climbed into bed, he thought about calling Rachel but changed his mind because he would just fill her in tomorrow when he was back in Blaine's arms safe and secure.


End file.
